New Unit
This page is dedicated to fun ideas for a another unit. Note that only people with accounts may edit, to avoid spam. Also note that Copyright will not be a factor here. Anyone may post any ideas that may be similar or be a reference to a video game, movie, show, etc. 'Me2please's units (I know, not the best name)' Shuriwrath When the swordwrath evolved into shadowrath, many of them were thinking that the way of the bow was a good idea (it did defeat them, after all). So then they realized that they needed a ranged weapon to destroy them. They manufactured shurikens, and combined them with their new art of stealth, thus making them ranged shadowrath. Cost: 450 gold, 150 mana, 750 ticks to load. Speed: same as shadowrath Health: same as shadowrath Damage: 2x more than archidon. Abilities: 250 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. Sends a barrage of 10 shuriken, 20 mana per use, 600 ticks for cooldown. The useless: 1 gold, 0 mana, 1 tick to load, 0.5 population. Will run up to an enemy, get themselves bodychecked and died, enemy will be confused for 2 secs. Binary10101ERROR's units Ogre Huge enemies that fall into the neutral category, i have an idea which in the campaign there should be ogres at the start of the game which the guard the central podium (2 is the maximum for a large map, but when nobody goes to the podium for longer than a minute and a half one of each ogre leaves to attack either side), they deal higher attack than a Dark knight and Spearton, but are notoriously slower, they are larger than both of the latter,they also have double the health of a Spearton/Dark knight as well as sharing the juggerknight's natural healing ability, but are shorter in height than a giant, however they have a huge stomach, so thus they then are larger in width than any other unit,and also finally... they're attacks cause stun (for a single unit) but deal considerable damage to nearby units similar to the Chaos Giant's attack, these ogres weild a huge branch to attack, when they do leave the Central Podium they ROAR to warn both sides they are coming, similar to Tower Spawn when a ghost spawns, it is unknown if they are related to giants as they are very similar to one another, however one thing is known about the two is that they both share extremely slow evolution and the Giants seem more numerous in numbers. Demented Enemies whose hands and feet are bound together by chains, belts, and rope, Demented are melee units who need to be killed five times simply to die. Each time they die, their binding loosen, and their attack and speed increase until their final life. For their first attack, they will just ram into a unit, causing no damage but stun. Their second attack causes them to claw and bite at the unit, still doing little damage but has increased knockback. This pattern continues until the fifth life, where they rush towards an enemy and latch onto them, causin g complete paralysis while they slowly rip that unit to shreds and increasing the Demented's own health at the same time. These units are extremely vulerable to ranged attacks, ineffective against armored units, and cannot shift positions while attacking. For the most part, they spawn anywhere on the battlefield and are neutral unless attacked. However, once one army has camped beside the cental pillar too long, they will utter a long, eerie cry and all rush towards the offending army to attack. Russian Sleepers Sleep-walkers incapable of feeling pain or recieving any status effects. Russian Sleepers wander the battlefield, spreading sleeping-sickness to any enemy unit they cross. Once sleeping-sickness has inflicted a unit, that unit will be unable to move for a few seconds, and all movement is permanately slowed (unless recouped in a castle). Sleeping sickness affects multiple units simultaneously, but Russian Sleeps have no other attacks and this ability has a long cooldown. Mainly, they wander near the central pillar, but can end up on either side of the field just as well. (Yes, I know. Not the best ideas for a new unit) Feemer ''Order'' '' '' Knight - Even though the nation of the great '' ''knights fell to the chaos empire, a few swordwrath took up the way of the shield from their spearton commanders. ''Knights are in other words more advanced swordwarth, taking more hits to kill and equiped with a shield of their own, stronger then their swordwrath kin, but weaker then the spearton. These swordwrath are equiped with shortswords, however their incresed health makes up for some of their reduced damage. Hp increase - The Great Knights having trained in both the arts of the swordwrath and speatons, can increase their health for a limited time ''Chaos '' Skeleton - The bones of the dead were summoned to fight for the Chaos empire, whenever it be a former friend or foe. The skeleton would have no choice but to fight it. Skeletons are units that are like zombies, but have no guts and instead fight the enemy in melee combat. Most skeletons are bones of former slaves, soldiers, and people. they are mostly peirced togther by magic, a few good hits can ensure it dies... Resistant - Skeletons can't be stunned or be posioned. This is due to the fact that they are not even alive... and that they have barely any flesh ''Spiders Spider - all troops sent to the underground caverns to find either sources of enemie forces, or gold, were completly obliterated. The last report we got were giant 8-legged cretures appearing our of the ground and attacking their last known postision. ''Spiders stun you, Spiders go near you, Spiders take you to little spiders, littl e spiders eat you. BladedFire's Units Furywrath Another improvised swordwrath that uses martial arts to defend and attack. Cost:450gold 200mana Training Time:450(physically trained only, no weapons) Population:5 Health:3bars(Martial art masters have good stamina) Speed:Spearton speed Damage:Same as Spearton Melee and ground units Abilities:Backhook kick(200 gold) costs 20 mana, a powerful kick that stuns enemies and make severe damage to them.This is an AOE effect attack. Thousand fists(300 gold for research)costs 50 mana, powerful multiple punch that bruises enemies and make their defense lower.This attack can reduce the enemy's defense by 40% and will take damage over time because of the bruises. Diseaser A diseased dead that can disease enemies and make them die but also make themself die too. Cost:100 gold 100 mana Training Time:800(Disease injection) Population:1 Health:1 bar(as same as Bombers) Speed:Bomber speed Damage:No damage Melee, ground unit and suicide. Abilities:Disease(researched) enemy that contacts diseaser will have disease that make their attack, defense and speed lower than 80% of the original stats, will be poisoned that can't cure except garrison. but when diseaser contacts with them, they melt. Flash A fast unit that can teleport and attack first. Cost:300 gold 100mana Training Time:700 Population:3 Health:3 bars Speed:Slightly faster than Shadowrath Damage:As same as Swordwrath Melee and ground unit. Abilities:Teleport(researched) Teleport to somewhere.(No recharge, can use instantly without cost) Ranger Hunter: Deals more damage to ranged unit. Spearce A fast attacking low tier Spearton unit. Cost:250 gold 50 mana Training Time:550 Population:3 Health:2 bars(slightly more than Swordwrath) Speed:Faster than swordwrath Damage:Less than Swordwrath(x2 attack) Melee ground unit Abilities:Pierce(200 gold 100 mana to research)50 mana per use. Breaks the enemy's armor b y 30% inflicting 10% damage to the enemy.(Not avaible for gigantic units) Rangidon A higher tier unit of Archidon. Cost:500gold Training:450 Population:3 Health:3 bar(Slightly less than Shadowrath) Speed:same as Archidon Damage:Same as Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Power Shot(400 gold to research)50 mana per use.Increases the range and inflicts 170% damage of normal to the enemies.(!50% to flying units). Warlock A dark spellcaster that threatens enemies and kill them with kinds of spells. Cost:700 gold 700 mana Training:900 Population:6 Health:5 bar(Slightly less than Spearton) Speed:Faster than Magikill Damage:Charges a dark ball and projects it to the enemy dealing damage more than Spearton Ranged ground unit Abilities:Nightmare(100 gold 50 mana to research)No mana per use. Summons a large swarm of skeleton bats to scare the enemies.(Not effective to Higher Tier Unit)(Only Swordwrath, Archidon, Crawler and Bombers) Touch of Death(200 gold 150 mana to research)10 mana per use. Takes a lot of time to research. Touches an enemy's head with his palm and vanish the victim to thin air.(Not effective to Magikill, Meric, Medusa, Marrowkai and Giants(Enslaved too.) Black Hole(300 gold 200 mana to research)50 mana per use. Summons a large supernova that sucks every troops into it in range.(Larger than Magikill's Explosion radius.) Jombloxx's units '''Masterwrath - The swordwrath from the statue itself - '''1500 gold 1000 mana training time:1 min Pop:10 Health 1 bar but decreasing slower than giants' Abilities: Total Rage - 1000 gold 500 mana ' ' '''Peacekai (Peace Marrowkai) '- 400 gold 400 mana training time:20 sec Pop:4 Health 3 bars Abilities: War Angel - 100 gold 100 mana - like reaper Fists of justice - 100 gold 50 mana - like hell fists JomMiner - 150 gold 0 mana trainig time:as the regular Pop:1 Health: 1 bar Damage:very small Abilities: hustle - you know what i am talking about. Rock wall -much heavier than the regular wall. Flying Bomber - '450 gold 150 mana training time: 600 Pop:4 Health: 3 bars Abilities: Explosionis - 200 gold 0 mana - doub les the speed of throwing his bombs. 'Harekiller's Unit Ideas 'ORDER UNIT IDEAS' ''Dashinite-'' (based on a unit that was about to be added to the game but was cancelled) ''Description'' The Dashinites, The ancestors of the Speartons, and the oldest of all the races in Order, were agressive nomadic tribal peoples that roamed the deserts near No Man's, known as the Dunes of Dash. Before the Conquering, they travelled the deserts on great clans of 30-50, wiping everything in their ways, only stopping every dozen days for sleep and rest (they sleep very little). ''Personality'' Dashinites work best in groups, as they have a very positive attitude and are very good motivators. They also know alot of good jokes. However, they are not very smart, and are very impulsive, and have a fiery temper. ''History'' Prior to the conquering, the Dashinites were barbaric peoples that raided the lands they scaled. When Order conquered the in the Conquering, they still retained their old lifestyles, albeit now they have become a bit more civilised. When a huge clan of Dashinites wandered into what would become Spearta, and lost their way, they started to use bits of wood and stone to protect themselves. They discovered metal, learned how to craft it, and slowly, over the millenia, that lone clan became more civilized and clever, and became the speartons. ''Stats'' Faction------------- Order Location------------ Land, Dunes of Dash (New area) Role------------------ Fast, Dealing with heavy units (cause they're used to dealing with giants) Health--------------- Very low, 2 bars (but damage from heavy units is divided by 1.5) Attack power----- Very high Attack Rate------- Very high Gold cost---------- 300 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 10 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Barracks Weapon----------- Spear ''Abilities'' Giant takedown- '' This ability allows the selected dashinite to have an attempt at taking down the selected giant (75% success rate) Gold cost--------- 750 Mana cost------- 250 ''Roar of the Beast-'' This causes the selected Dashinite to let out a huge roar, causing all enemies to run to their base for 3 seconds and halving the amount of mana the enemy has. Gold cost--------- 450 Mana cost-------- 350 ''Use Dashinites are best used against heavy units, where its high damage could take the enemy before the Dashinite dies. Don't use them against swarms or high damaging units- their low health will be their downfall. ''Weaknesses'' Ranged units- 'Ranged units can easily shoot down the Dashinites before the Dashinites can attack. '''Swarms- '''Dashinites can only attack one unit at once, so the Dashinite could only kill 1 or 2 of them before he's overwhelmed. 'CHAOS UNIT IDEAS ''Ork-'' ''History'' Orks are evil bloodthirsty mountain dwelling humanoids with no morals or conscience. They serve as the Swordwrath of chaos, dealing huge amounts of damage. The orks were always evil beings, since the beginning of the race, and were only too happy to join Chaos. ''Stats'' 'Faction------------- Chaos Location------------ Land, Mistridge (new area) Role------------------ Overpowering the enemy Health--------------- Low, 3 bars Attack power----- Very high Attack Rate------- Very high Gold cost---------- 150 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time---- 0 Population-------- 1 Training area---- Crypt Weapon----------- Axe ''Abilities'' Bloodlust-'' This causes all orks on the battlefield to go berserk, dealing 2x damage for 8 seconds. Zombiedeath's Units Samuwrath After the Swordwrath took up the way of the ninja, a few Shadowrath did not agree with the stealthful, tactile ways of their bretheren. They decided that it was time for a new approach. This group has become the Samuwrath. Faction: Order Cost: 450 Gold 150 Mana Training Time: 200 Pop: 4 Health: 4 Bars Melee Ground Unit Abilities Meditate- The Samuwrath stands still and concentrates, increasing the power of his next attack. 10 second recharge. (Note: The Samuwrath is extremely vulnerable while doing this. Back him up with Archidons and/or Speartons) Honor- The Samuwrath lets out a war cry, increasing the morale of surrounding units and boosting their speed and attack power for a short time. 20 second recharge. Reaper During the Conquering and most of the Order-Chaos War, Death himself happily toiled away collecting the souls of fallen soldiers before being approached by Medusa, who promised a steady flow of fresh souls in exchange for his servitude. The Reaper serves as Medusa's summoner, bringing in minions to obey their every whim. When not calling on demons or enslaving enemy soldiers, he fights hand to hand with his deadly scythe. Faction: Chaos Cost: 500 Gold 500 Mana Training Time: 500 Pop: 3 Health: 3 Bars Magical/Melee Ground Unit Abilities E nslavement- The Reaper chains up an enemy unit, forcing them to fight for him. This ability does not work on Giants/Enslaved Giants or Miners. Very long recharge time, so use wisely. 1 minute recharge. Minion Summon- Similar to the Magikill's summon ability from Stick War 1. The Reaper slams his scythe on the ground, opening a portal where a Chaos unit emerges to fight. Unit type is random. Reaper is vunlerable while opening the portal. 5 second recharge. ultimate hyperions units *Order'' *''Hoplite'' when the speartons were defeated by Order, they sought a new way,they evolved into hoplites with less armor and longer spears for throwing,they are also equipped with a short sword which has a strike equal to the shadowrath's third fixate strike Cost 500 gold 100 mana Health 3 bars Attack high Speed High, almost a much as the shadowrath Melee/Ranged ground unit Abilities Shield wall\shield bash enemies charging into him will be shish kebabed 200 mana 50 gold ''' '''throw will throw his spear and fight with sword ''' '''free toggle Category:Blog posts